The present disclosure relates to a password-authenticating device for preventing leakage of passwords.
In an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a multifunctional peripheral and the like, or in an information-processing apparatus such as a computer and the like, a user-authenticating function that uses passwords may be provided. From the aspect of maintaining security, it is necessary to prevent leakage of passwords to a third party. Therefore, technology is proposed that hides displayed characters and symbols when entering a password. Furthermore, technology is also proposed that hides displayed characters and symbols in stages according to distance when entering a password.